1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a tele-operation system capable of controlling a robot from a remote place.
2. Description of the Related Art
A tele-operation system is being developed that controls a robot, which is performing a work, from a safe, remote place apart from a working environment.
Particularly, various tele-operation technologies are being introduced to control a robot, which is provided with robot arms, from a remote place for the robot to perform various works.
As for the tele-operation technologies as such, a method of tele-operating a robot by use of a joystick by a user, and a method of controlling a robot as a user wears a mechanical master apparatus are generally known.
The tele-operation technologies as such provide a control environment that is not intuitive as a result of implementing a motion of robot arms by use of a mechanical command in the form of mapping or conversion, and the motion of a user and the motion of the robot are not matched with each other, longer time is needed for the user to become familiar with the controlling of the robot arms, and in a case of a complicated work, a difficulty is present in controlling the robot arms in a swift manner.